Taken
by Espinerbeaner
Summary: When Sam is taken captive by the Yellow Eye'd Demon. It is up to both John and Dean to get him back before the Demon can take what he wants from the young Winchester. (This is my first story, I hope you like it It has Protective!John and Protective!Dean so that's always fun. Im rating it t to be safe but the rating may go up later depending on what happens. So yeah, enjoy!)


**So.. This is my first Story :3 I really hope you guys like it, I don't own Supernatural blah blah blah, all that fun stuff. Please Comment Review.. all that nice stuff :3 Thank you~ **

Coldness. Pain. Fear. Silences. Lonely. Those where all the things once Sam Winchester was feeling at the moment. But none of them could compare to the amount of stupidity and anger he felt for himself at the moment. This was all his fault, he just had to walk home alone after school and throw that bitch fit about Dean being a jerk again. Even though he was right and his brother was wrong, that wasnt the point though. The point was Sam had walked home alone and because of it he was grabbed and kidnapped. The boy was 12 years old, even though he looked around 10 due to his scrawniness and baby face he would keep throughout all of high school much to his dismay. Sam was just starting to get the basics of this whole hunting thing, it was clear though he wasnt made for it though. He was made for studying, keeping his head in the books. It was just what he was good at, what he liked to do. His father saw no point in it though and because of this it was deemed the wrong thing, it was always" Hunting First.. Emotions, dreams, school.. everything last. Maybe if he had listened to his father more, took training more seriously he would have been able to get out of this. He wouldnt be elbow deep in shit at the moment. But still, here he was, tied up in a random warehouse, scared, bloodied and alone. He wanted to go home, or go back to the motel that was his home at the moment. He wanted to hear his father yell at him, his brother call him a "Bitch" only for himself to reply with a quick "Jerk" He didn't care of he got a beating when he got home, of he got lectured or anything, the fact was is he wanted to go home and he wanted to go home now.

He struggled lightly in his chair, letting his head fall back for a moment as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He needed to focus, his hands where shaking to much from the amount of fear and anxiety that was coursing threw him. He did his best to pull at the ropes, shaking his hands and just twisting in his chair as he did anything in his power to try and get free. It was no use though, whoever had been able to tie these ropes did a damn good job at it. He wasn't going to be getting out any time soon, he wasn't getting out until someone would come to save him. Someone would have to realize he was missing first. Gosh, that thought scared him, what if no one noticed he was gone? His dad was out on a hunting trip right now and Dean was with some girl when he left. He scoffed at this, it wasnt that he wasnt happy for his brother for finding some girl he liked. He was just jealous, he was his little brother so why did Dean always act like a jerk around the girls? He shook his head lightly, he shouldn't be thinking about this right now, his big focus was trying to get out of this place.

"Sammy.. Sammy.. Sammy" was the chilling call that pulled him out of his thoughts, causing him to look up from where he was staring at the dirty floor beneath him. He gasped as a man suddenly appeared in front of him. His head moved back slightly to try and keep a distances between the two. This man was rather old, scary as if he was plucked out of one of his nightmares.. the thing that scared Sam the most though was the bright yellow, emotionless eyes that seemed too familiar for comfort.. "You seem rather pale young boy.. how long has it been since you ate again?." he whispered with fake concern in his tone, stroking the others cheek and giving a smirk as he noticed the tears in the little boys eyes.

"Far too long from what I can tell.. its too bad your family doesn't care enough for you to come get you.. Why would that though hm? After all you did kill your brothers mothers" Sam's shoulders tensed, his eyes widening a little at this statement. "All you do is mess everything up" be continued, the demons lips brushing against the younger boys ear, stroking his hand through his hair and letting his nails scrape ever so lightly against the younger boys skull. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the boys forehead before pulling away and looking down at the younger boy with crossed arms. Sam let out a small whimper as tears slowly slipped down his cheeks, tilting his head back to try and get away from the older man, just wanting his brother to come get him.

"Nothing to say hm? My have a struck a nerve?" he said with a small cooing sound, sucking his teeth lightly before giving the other a swift slap across the cheek. Sam's head jerked to the side, his bangs falling into his eyes as he gritted his teeth to hold back a cry of pain. The burning feeling in his cheek wasnt going away anytime soon that much he knew. A few stray tears slipped down the young boys cheeks. Sam took a deep breath and slowly raised his gaze to look at the man, blinking a few times once he saw that he was alone again. The man had left and he was alone, with nothing but his thoughts and silences.

**So yeah~ Thats it for now.. Tell me what you think and if I should keep going :3 I would also love to hear your ideas on this and how it will go so yeah. Till next time!**


End file.
